


The boy you didn't meet

by Tobyisagoodboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grimmauld Place, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, James Potter's little brother, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other, Relationship(s), Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyisagoodboy/pseuds/Tobyisagoodboy
Summary: Eridanus Alcor Potter was never mentioned by anyone. Not after he left Hogwarts and Dropped off the face of the earth. It was only after he mysteriously turned up at Grimmuald place that his past was ever mentioned. This is his story. On his adventures of his past and present. James Potter's Little Brother is a story all on his own.





	The boy you didn't meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to JKR. I only own the plot twists that I create and the characters that I created.

There was a loud knock on the door of number 12 Grimmauld place. Everyone inside who had heard it tensed. They weren't expecting anyone. This put everyone on edge as Remus Lupin slowly creaked the door slightly open. He froze in shock at the sight before him. Was it? It couldn't be, he had been missing for so long. No this made no sense.

The man before him slowly opened his mouth. He was peeking through his hair at a man that he had not seen in many years. A man that had been one of his older brother's best friends. Nothing in the world would be able to prepare him for this moment.

"Remus, It's good to see you. May I come in?" His voice was raspy. As if he hadn't used it for a while or he had torn his throat apart using it. By now, most of the Order was standing behind Remus. Hoping to catch site of the person who shocked him this badly. Nobody had seen him like this in quite some time. It wasn't until Sirius pushed past Remus did anyone else get a good view of the person. That view nearly caused Sirius to Faint.

"Eridanus, is that you?" It came out as a small whisper. It had to be him. Nobody else looked like him. Nobody else would be able to get to number 12 Grimmauld place. It had to be Eridanus. If it was anyone else, the heartbreak would be too much for anyone.

"Unless I have mistaken the identity of myself and I'm actually Narcissa Malfoy, which I sincerely hope I am not, then yes, it is me." The man stated in his raspy voice. He had a hint of amusement in his tone. As if it was silly to think him anyone else. Then he shuddered. As if he was humoring the thought of him being Narcissa Malfoy. That was a thought he had wished he never stumbled upon.

"Let the boy in. He must be freezing out there." Dumbledore was standing out of the crowd around the door. He wasn't expecting Eridanus to show up but he also wasn't shocked to see him.

Slowly the crowd made way for Eridanus to come through. He slowly made his way inside. His eyes taking in the house. It was a bit different from how he remembered it. Yet, not so different. His eyes finally landed on a covered portrait. He walked over to it, much to the horror of everyone else. He pulled back the curtains slowly. The portrait was about to scream before it froze.

"Eridanus, It was a shame that you didn't stay very long. Such a good child." The portrait cooed at him. Everyone was shocked at how calm the portrait of Walburga Black was being. Usually, she was screaming at the top of her painted lungs.

"Haven't been causing problems, have you?" He asked softly as the portrait suddenly remembered what was going on.

"Get all of these filthy blood traitors out of my house. Get them out, Eridanus. FIlthy Mud-bloods and Blood Traitors. All over my house." Instead of her normal shrieking, she was pleading him. He ran a finger down the frame of her portrait.

"Darling, I can't do that. I'm sorry. Just, take a nap. Take a nap and ignore their presence. If you do that, then they can't bother you. I promise." He looked at her with soft warmness. She softly agreed closed her eyes. She slowly fell into a nap as he slowly slid the curtains closed. He looked back to all of them.

"She should be less of a problem now. Usually, she listens to me. As you could all probably tell, she likes me. Some of you already knew that. Funny enough, I wasn't even in Slytherin." He gave a crooked grin to them. "So, tell me, how have you all been?"

As soon as he said this, he was tackled to the floor. Sirius lay on top of him. The attack caused a large crashing noise. Hearing said noise, Harry Potter came bolting down the stairs in a panic. Seeing the sight before him made him freeze in shock. He stared at his Godfather and the stranger that he had tackled.

"Who are you?" He asked slowly. He was shocked. Who was this man that everyone else seemed to be acquainted with?

Sirius slid off of Eridanus so Harry could properly see him. Eridanus jumped up and swiftly walked over to the boy. He was just about even in height with him, if not shorter. He grasped Harry's chin. He tilted the boys head in all angles, observing every tiny detail.

"You look just like my brother. Yet, so much like Lily. It's the small things that build up to make you look like her," He released the boy's face. "Had I known about you before I dropped off the face of the earth, I'd have personally taken you in. But then stuff happened, people died. I left before James and Lily died. I couldn't just show back up. I didn't hear the news until almost a year after the attack. By then, I couldn't find you. I couldn't come out of hiding. I'm your uncle. Your father was my older brother." With that, Eridanus wrapped his arms around Harry.

He released as soon as he noticed that Harry tensed up at the contact. He stared at Harry for a moment. He noticed that loo on his face. He never personally had that look, but he had seen it enough to understand it. He swiftly turned to Dumbledore. Murder in his eyes. Understandably so.

"Dumbledore. You placed him with those... Those... Filthy Muggles. I am by no means against Muggles but that is the only way to describe Petunia and Vernon. How dare you? I don't want to hear shit about Blood wards. I don't give a shit about them. He'd have been better with me. Or anyone else. I was in hiding. You knew where I would hide. The one place that nobody would look for me. Beaux-Batons school." He all but jumped at the man. Hell, he would have if Remus wasn't holding him back. Remus was tightening his grip on the younger boy as he tried to tear himself from it.

"He had to be sent there. It was for his safety. It is where he will return next summer." Eridanus' blood ran cold. He stood still for a moment before he slowly looked Dumbledore in the eyes.

"Over my dead Body, Dumbledore. I'll kidnap him if I have to. He won't go back to those filthy Muggles. Even if I have to murder them. I'm efficient at hiding. I could get away with it. Nobody would rat me out even if they found me. The ministry wouldn't even suspect me, they think I'm either dead or so far lost that I'll never turn up again. THough, It's mainly dead. The only people who don't think I am dead are you lot, and the goblins at Gringotts." He threatened from within the hold of Remus. From the shudder down Remus' spine, they all knew that the man before them would most definitely go through with the threat.

"Mr. Potter, You must calm down. I can feel your magic flaring up. You never did finish your schooling. You really must learn more control." Albus Dumbledore wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly worried about what Eridanus might do. He remembers the man from when he was in school. He was only there for his fifth year. Well, at Hogwarts anyway. He had started Hogwarts during his fifth year because he was expelled from Beaux-batons for things that were quite... unmentionable.

"I will calm down when I am reassured that my nephew will be safe. That might take a while. So why don't you calm down Mr. Dumbledore? Otherwise, I might do something rash and uncalled for." Eridanus snapped at the old man. This old man was dancing on his very last nerve.

Meanwhile, Harry was staring at the man he just found out was his uncle. He had tried to attack Dumbledore and the only thing stopping him was Remus. It was all very shocking. Not to mention he had a trial yesterday. He had a lot of things going on in his life and now there was, even more, to deal with. He didn't know if he could handle this. Especially this argument taking place.

"I am perfectly calm." Dumbledore stared at the man before him. Trying to figure out what he could possibly do that would keep the man from trying to kill him, on purpose or accident.

"No. You're madder than I am, and that's really saying something. We all know that I am completely insane. If anything, everyone I've ever met has drawn that conclusion quite easily." Remus finally let him go. He had deemed that the younger man was finally calmed enough to not attack anyone in any way except verbally.

"Nobody is as mad as you," Sirius called over to the man who looked quite similar to him. There was no question about it. "Erid, mate, if they were madder than you, they wouldn't exist."

"Clearly not if this old man thinks that Harry is safer with those disgusting people. I'd say he's utterly Bonkers with a capital B. Even more so than I am. Even I don't think that. I say we lock the old Cooke up before he runs around claiming that I am the dark lord in disguise." Eridanus might not've been joking. Nobody could tell. Not with everything they had witnessed so far. "Besides. I'm quite unpleased about him mentioning my limited schooling. Honestly, who wouldn't flee in the midst of a war when in the situation I was in. I had perfectly good reason to leave. I'm bonkers, but not to the point where I was going to stick around and be captured and murdered right in front of my dearly beloved." The man crossed his arms as he looked away.

"Yes, I understand why you left. I was just meerly saying that you need to gain more control over your emotions. Otherwise, bad stuff might happen and people could possibly get hurt." Dumbledore was trying to reason with him. He really was.

"Well, when someone has done something like what you have, Dumbledore, I have every right to lash out. That boy is the last of my family besides Sirius. The last reminder of my older brother. Yes, I reserve every right to be angry and lash out at you." The argument was about to be reignited. Thankfully, Molly Weasley deemed that it was unnecessary for that to happen.

"Dinner. Be civilized. Otherwise, the Twins will be talking about it for weeks. Making up new things each time they tell about it." The woman called to them. Just after the announcement of food, Eridanus' stomach growled. He grinned and raced for the food.

It wasn't until they were in the middle of dinner that anybody asked about his life. He grinned wildly at Hermione as she asked him that.

"Well, I suppose we should start at the lecture my Mum was giving me. After all, that is when I met the Marauders. Of course, I had met James and I had spoken to Sirius once long before him and James became friends, but I had never met Remus or, that disgusting traitor, Peter Pettigrew." and with that, he began the story. A mischievous grin glued to his face as he recanted the events leading up to him going to Hogwarts.


End file.
